You Want to Eat Me?
by jingle bubble
Summary: Happy Halloween mina-san! Yuhuhu chap 1 update! sekali lagi CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! Silahkan dibaca LAGI. TEaser : "ANIAAAA. Hikssss…Jangan makan Joongieeeeeeee!"/ GROOOOOOWWWLLLL!/ "U-U know sunbaenim?"


Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

WARNING : FF YUNJAE, YAOI, **NOT FOR CHILDREN, 19+**, **BESTIALITY**, **DELUSI**, **GORE**, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**You Want To Eat Me? Auuuuu!**

.

.

.

Tolong dibaca **warning**-nya ya. Bubble gak main-main untuk ff ini. Yang tidak suka tolong **mundur!** secara teratur. Ada beberapa bagian yang melenceng dari teaser karena bubble rubah.

Dan karena antusiasme pembaca tidak seperti yang bubble bayangkan, cerita ini terpotong menjadi dua bagian. Kalian nyantai memberi komen-nya bubble juga nyantai ngerjain ff-nya.

Hehe selamat membaca :D

.

.

.

.

Krakk

Kretek

Kretek

Sesosok makhluk bergigi tajam itu tengah menikmati santap malamnya dengan rakus. Bunyi tulang belulang yang patah dan daging yang tersayat terdengar jelas di kamar berukuran besar itu.

Tok tok tok

"Grrrrrhhhh"

.

.

Di luar kamar….

Set

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tuan muda Yoochun…" sosok maid yang baru saja mengetuk pintu itu langsung membungkuk hormat

"Apakah kau orang baru? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran di sayap kanan mansion Jung lebih dari jam 9 malam" desis Yoochun tajam

"Mi-Mianhamnida tuan, ta-tapi tu-tuan muda Yunho belum makan malam tadi. Jadi sa-saya membawakanya makanan" cicit maid itu ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani mengulangi kesalahanmu ini jika kau masih mau menghirup udara besok pagi" seringai Yoochun mengerikan

"Ba-Baik tuan"

Maid itu langsung kabur dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan. Dia baru bekerja di sana selama dua minggu dan mendapatkan banyak sekali keanehan yang terjadi di mansion Jung ini. Semua penghuni mansion ini sangat menyukai daging yang dimasak seperempat matang sebagai santapan mereka, tidak ada makanan lain. Penghuni mansion yang terdiri dari kepala keluarga Jung Siwon, anak tunggal Jung Yunho dan sepupu dekat Park Yoochun sering sekali membawa yeoja-yeoja cantik ataupun namja cantik yang berbeda tiap malam namun maid itu tidak pernah melihat yeoja/namja itu keluar dari mansion Jung namun mereka sudah tidak ada jejaknya di pagi hari.

Setiap malam sering terdengar suara-suara aneh di bagian sayap kanan mansion ini dan larangan berkeliaran di daerah itu di atas jam 9 malam semakin membuat maid baru itu penasaran. Bahkan maid itu sering mendengar jeritan-jeritan seseorang, adanya bulu anjing di tempat tidur tuan-nya, dan kadang juga terdengar lolongan serigala yang sangat jelas di sekitar mansion Jung. Tapi mansion ini memang terletak di pinggir hutan sih...

Namun ada satu hal lagi yang kadang membuat maid itu selalu menggigil ketakutan. Dia sudah berusaha menanyakanya pada maid-maid dan pegawai yang lainya namun mereka selalu tutup mulut dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Keluarga Jung memiliki mata cokelat kelam seperti milik ras Asia pada umumnya. Namun kadang-kadang mata itu akan berubah menjadi cokelat terang keemasan. Terlihat sangat memukau namun juga menakutkan di saat bersamaan.

Persis seperti yang baru saja dilihatnya di mata tuan muda Yoochun.

Hmm….

Aneh kan?

.

.

.

.

"Ck…hyung. Bisakah kau makan dengan santai? Dan kau harusnya mencabik tenggorokan mereka sebelum mereka sempat berteriak dan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari seluruh penghuni mansion!" ucap namja berpipi tembam itu sebal

Sepupunya itu suka sekali menyiksa makananya sebelum membunuh mereka. Sebagai seorang _werewolf_ yang baik (?) mereka diajarkan untuk menggigit leher mangsanya agar mangsa mereka dapat mati dengan cepat dan tidak menimbulkan keributan. Tapi Yunho lain, namja tampan itu suka mendengar jerit pilu mangsanya ketika dia mencabik daging mereka dengan kasar. Yunho akan menggigit pundak mereka, tangan, kaki, mencabik perut hingga isinya keluar dan hal-hal mengerikan lainya.

Dia sangat menikmatinya karena dia sangat membenci manusia. Makhluk menjijikan, lemah dan licik itu patut mendapatkanya. Makhluk yang telah membunuh ibunya….

"Grrrrrrrr"

Set

Sosok anjing besar berwarna cokelat itu akhirnya berubah menjadi seorang namja berkulit tan dengan tubuh atletis serta wajah kecil yang tampan. Yoochun berdecak risih ketika Yunho berjalan santai menuju kamarnya, telanjang bulat, _with all of his glory. _Kamar itu memiliki pintu yang tersambung dengan kamar pribadinya. Yunho biasa "makan malam" di kamar itu dan dia akan tidur di kamar miliknya sendiri setelah selesai dengan santapanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya namja tampan itu santai sambil mengusap mulutnya yang penuh darah dengan handuk basah

"Sudah"

"Maksudku 'benar-benar' makan Yoochun-ah. Ck…apa sih asyiknya makan daging hewan? Heh…_Grow up man!_ Cobalah sekali-kali beralih ke manusia. Daging segar terasa lebih lezat dan ekspresi ketakutan mereka saat taringku mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka mendatangkan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan" senyum mengerikan Yunho keluar

Yoochun menggeleng lemah, dia memang tidak suka memakan manusia. Namja tampan itu memilih untuk memakan daging sapi atau hewan lain yang sudah dimasak meskipun hanya seperempat matang. Dia memiliki hati yang lemah, gampang sekali merasa iba dengan mangsanya. Pernah sekali seumur hidupnya dia mencoba memangsa manusia saat umurnya masih 14 tahun. Seorang bocah kecil yang lucu menjadi incaranya. Tapi dia tidak dapat melanjutkanya karena dia tidak tega. Yoochun kecil akhirnya pulang dan menangis keras menyesali perbuatanya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya hyung. Tapi tetap tidak bisa….."

.

.

.

.

_**Heenim boutique, Chungnam**_

.

"Joongie berhenti bergerak-gerak! Umma jadi susah mengukurnya"

"Tapi Joongie ingin makan ice cream umma" rengek namja cantik itu

"Makanya diam dulu. Kau boleh makan ice cream sebentar lagi" ketus Heechul

"Hmmpphh!"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ummanya terlihat sangat bersemangat menyambut festival Halloween yang akan diadakan di desa. Jaejoong baru saja diterima di salah satu universitas swasta terbaik di Chungnam. Sebagai acara penyambutan siswa baru yang juga mendekati hari Halloween, senior mereka mengadakan acara amal untuk warga desa dengan tema Halloween. Acaranya masih seminggu lagi tapi umma cantiknya sudah heboh.

Namja cantik yang kerap disapa Chullie itu memang seorang designer ternama. Dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam kostum yang spektakuler untuk putranya tersayang tapi Jaejoong menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bayangkan saja. Jaejoong disuruh memakai gaun dengan bawahan yang menggembung berbentuk labu sebesar kapal pesiar, dengan atasan minim yang hanya menutupi nipple pink-nya serta topi lebar yang dapat menyala dalam gelap.

Aishhh…Kim Heechul memang terkenal nyentrik.

"Hmm pinggangmu selalu spektakuler Joongie sayang~" puji Heechul bangga

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang sengit akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk membuat kostum kelinci yang imut dan simple. Dia sedang mengukur tubuh putranya sekarang. Jaejoong mendapat tugas untuk menjaga salah satu stand mainan anak, jadi kostum ini pasti sangat cocok untuknya.

"Ahjumma…."

"Oh Suie wow! Kyaaaa kostum ini cocok sekali untukmu!" heboh Heechul ketika Junsu keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian dengan memakai kostum rancanganya.

Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum gelisah dan menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang telanjang. Heechul memaksanya memakai kostum mermaid yang menutupi seluruh bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga kakinya berubah menjadi ekor ikan. Kostum itu tentu saja terlihat indah dan sisiknya berkelap-kelip mempesona karena terbuat dari bahan yang mahal. Tapi masalahnya adalah kostum itu terlalu terbuka dan bagaimana caranya dia berjalan jika kakinya terbungkus semua?

Apakah dia harus ngesot? Duh… **O.O**

"Keuge ahjumma. Tapi Suie mendapat tugas untuk menjaga stand ramalan dan kostum ini agak…."

"Wae? Kau tahu Suie sayang yang terpenting dari fashion itu adalah rasa percaya diri, unik, dan sexy! Percaya sama jumma, kau pasti menjadi sorotan di pesta Halloween nanti. Eh mana anak itu? Jaejoongie~" Heechul mulai mencari putranya yang tiba-tiba hilang

"Tapi ahjumma-"

"YAH KIM JAEJOONG SINI KAU!"

Hah….

Junsu hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika kemauanya mental begitu saja karena sifat umma temanya yang keras kepala.

Sepertinya dia harus memesan kostum lain secara diam-diam….

.

.

.

.

Dong Bang University

.

"Seperti yang sudah diperintahkan kemarin, apakah kalian sudah menyiapkan surat cintanya?"

"Sudah Sunbaenim!" teriak mahasiswa baru itu serempak

"Jja! Di bawah tempat duduk kalian sudah terdapat nama-nama sunbae yang memiliki peran penting di Universitas ini. Kalian harus memberikan surat cinta kalian pada mereka!"

Kyaaaaaaaa Kyaaaaaa

Wooooaaaaa

Hihihi~

Jaejoong tersenyum malu di tengah teriakan mahasiswa baru yang lainya. Suasana langsung heboh membuat senior-senior mereka kewalahan.

"Sudah! Hentikan! Yah kubilang hentikan!"

"Tapi sunbae!"

"Wae?"

"Kalau kita mendapatkan nama senior yang sesama namja/yeoja apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya seorang mahasisa baru berambut cepak

"Tentu saja kalian harus tetap memberikanya hingga senior itu memberikan tanda tanganya pada kalian. Jika tidak berhasil, siap-siap saja menjaga stand "pijat gratis" di acara festival Halloween nanti"

AHhhhhhh

Gedung aula itu kembali dipenuhi oleh gerutuan mahasiswa baru yang protes. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin menjaga stand itu. Karena pasti yang datang hanyalah orang-orang tua yang suka berceramah dan banyak maunya.

"Yak! Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti acara orientasi mahasiswa baru di sela jadwal kuliah kalian yang padat. Gomawo hoobae. Kami selaku panitia minta maaf jika ada kesalahan. Dan dengan ini saya selaku ketua panitia ospek menyatakan jika acara ospek mahasiswa baru universitas Dong Bang tahun ajaran 20xx-20xx…Selesai."

Dok dok dok!

"YEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Para mahasiswa baru itu langsung berdiri dan melemparkan topi kardus mereka merayakan berakhirnya masa orientasi siswa yang cukup melelahkan. Semuanya kemudian membentuk barisan dan mulai bersalaman dengan panitia. Setelah itu baru mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing untuk mengambil lotere nama sunbae yang harus mereka beri surat cinta.

.

.

.

.

"Micky sunbae"

"U know…"

"Ani. Aku tidak tahu"

"Aish Suie~ maksud Joongie nama sunbae untuk Joongie namanya U-know"

"Ha jadi namanya U-know….kok namanya aneh-aneh ya? Apakah mereka mahasiswa asing?" Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya

Tap tap tap

"Ania"

Kedua uke cantik itu langsung menoleh ke arah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi kurus, teman baru mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Jaejoong girang

"Hello beauty…..aku mendengar kalian mendapatkan nama sunbae yang terdengar aneh. Tapi setahuku Micky sunbae dan U-know sunbae adalah orang Korea asli. Jadi….setiap nama sunbae yang tertera di kertas ini bukanlah nama asli mereka melainkan nama populernya. Lihat, aku mendapatkan sunbae bernama ByunTaeyeon!(Taeyeon GG/korea:mesum)"

Ketiga bocah itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ketiganya baru berhenti tertawa ketika perut mereka berbunyi nyaring minta diisi. Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju kantin untuk mencari makanan.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian….

Dung dung dung!

Tak tak

Dem dem dem

Bang!

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu bergerak dengan lihai dan tegas. Mengayunkan tubuh yeoja yang ada di rengkuhanya dengan cepat, memutarnya dengan erotis dan mengangkatnya dengan kuat. Ruangan tari yang biasanya sepi itu sekarang penuh dengan yeoja dan namja yang berteriak histeris memuji kelihaian Jung Yunho dalam menari.

Namja tampan itu hanya menggunakan celana yang menggantung rendah di pinggang kokohnya. Serta sebuah singlet hitam yang sudah banjir dengan keringat menempel ketat di tubuh atletisnya.

Sret

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh yeoja di rengkuhanya hingga melengkung sempurna membusungkan dada sintalnya dan lehernya yang menggoda. Yunho bergerak mengendus leher jenjang itu dengan sensual membuat suasana ruang tari semakin panas.

'Ah…bau darahnya sudah tidak perawan'

Bruk

"Awww Yunho sunbae~" yeoja cantik itu merengek manja ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkanya.

"Mianhae Yuri-ssi, tanganku lelah terlalu lama menyangga berat tubuhmu" cuek namja tampan itu kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Kyaaaa Yunho sunbaenim!"

"Aku membawakanmu minuman!"

"Ini handuk untukmu sunbae!"

Kya kya kya!

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring pada setiap fans-nya dan melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ughhh kenapa semua orang tidak ada yang mau buka mulut sih. U Know sunbae nuguyaaaaaaaa!?"

"Haissssh berhenti berteriak-teriak! Ck. Meskipun kau berteriak hingga suaramu putus pun dia tidak muncul jika tidak dicari"

Junsu memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dia sudah berkeliling mencari sunbae yang bernama U Know dan Micky tapi setiap mereka bertanya mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabanya. Senior mereka bersekongkol untuk tutup mulut. Membuat kedua uke bermarga Kim itu semakin gelisah karena jadwal festival semakin dekat.

"Hikss Joongie tidak ingin menjaga panti pijat Suie….." namja cantik itu bergelayut manja di lengan sahabatnya

"Stand pijat gratis Joongie" ucap Junsu membenarkan

"Hmm sama saja" cebil Jaejoong

Drap drap drap drap

"Eh bukankah itu Hyori noona?"

.

.

.

.

Grepp

"Ayolah noona katakan pada kami siapa mereka ung? Noona tidak sayang lagi sama Joongieee"

Namja cantik itu merengek sambil memeluk lengan seorang yeoja sexy langganan butik umma-nya, seorang model majalah, Lee Hyori.

"Atau aku akan memberitahu mereka jika noona ada disini" ancam Junsu

Mereka tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak untuk menghindari mahasiswa baru lain yang sedang mengejar Hyori untuk menyatakan cinta. Yeoja sexy berkulit cokelat itu termasuk mahasiswa populer dan menjabat sebagai ketua _cheerleader. _Namanya pasti ada di salah satu lotere yang disebar.

"Hhh…baiklah. Tapi jangan bilang jika aku yang memberitahu kalian arachi"

Kedua namja imut bermarga Kim itu langsung tersenyum le to the bar.

.

.

.

.

Sya la la la la

Jaejoong berjalan dengan gembira sambil mengayunkan tanganya riang. Tubuh rampingnya meloncat-loncat kecil sembari bersiul senang. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman.

Tap

Jaejoong akhirnya berhenti di depan ruang olahraga kemudian menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti akan meledak keluar.

"Huuuuhhhh…..hahhhh….huuuhhh…..hahhhh…."

Namja cantik itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengambil nafas berulang kali seperti ibu-ibu yang akan melahirkan. Hyori noona sudah memberitahunya jika U know sunbae adalah seorang kapten basket dan ketua club dance universitas Dong Bang. Dia biasanya menghabiskan waktunya di ruang tari atau di ruang olahraga untuk berlatih basket, dan disanalah Jaejoong sekarang.

"Ayo Joongie. Kau pasti bisa. Figthing!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya imut dan beranjak masuk.

Duk duk duk

Blusss

Duk duk duk

Blusss

Jaejoong dapat melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi besar sedang mendrible bola dengan semangat kemudian memasukanya ke dalam ring dengan mudah. Jaejoong sempat terpana dengan aura maskulin yang menguar dari namja berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Hah…

Tampan sekali…

Deg deg

Deg

.

.

.

"U-U know sunbaenim?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
